


В медвежьих объятьях

by FemNapSolo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, F/F, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Когда они вдвоем, без Габриэля, Наполеон чувствует себя хулиганом с рогаткой, а Ульяна как будто дикое животное. И каждое слово Соло словно выстрел из рогатки. Удивительно, но американку такое положение устраивает более чем: сердце пропускает удар, стоит воздуху между ними загустеть, а взгляду Курякиной потемнеть до оттенка расплавленного свинца. Наверное, Наполеон мазохист. А уж это «заманчивое» словосочетание - «переломать кости»...
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 6





	В медвежьих объятьях

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, фемслэш, коммунисты и капиталисты - чего же ещё желать? Ах да, предупреждение: AU! Ульяна Курякина - медведь-оборотень. Спасибо Арктическому синдрому за вдохновение.  
> Осторожно: горячая и неприличная постельная сцена
> 
> NEW! Коллаж:  
> https://sun9-33.userapi.com/c200320/v200320395/e0ab/vjxP2Qypv1U.jpg

***

Это казалось очень просто: перехватить мальчишку из автомастерской и под ручку с ним пересечь границу ФРГ и ГДР и сдать в руки Сандерс. Ну, ещё не попасться на глазки КГБшникам. Делов-то! Таких миссий у мисс Соло за свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь было предостаточно, чтобы набить шишек и избежать промахов. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как блестящий багажник жалобно скрипит и почти слетает с петель под руками советской агентки, Наполеон понимает, что она опять набила себе шишку. Соло любопытно заглядывает в глаза своей преследовательницы, и американка готова биться об заклад, что на секунду видела глаза хищника, а не человека. Мираж длится доли секунды, а Соло уже готова присвистнуть, но вместо этого вкрадчиво сообщает Габриэлю:  
— Она пытается остановить машину.  
Теллер фырчит, пытаясь ускориться:  
— И ей это удается. Почему ты не стреляешь?  
Соло только сейчас слышится противный визг колес, и, наверняка, от трения с асфальтом уже летят искры. Но Наполеон ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от КГБшницы, завороженно отвечая:  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что это будет нечестно.  
Теллер вздыхает и делает последний рывок. Дверца багажника с умирающим скрипом отрывается от машины и остаётся в мощных руках советского агента. Вот что-что, а руки Наполеон успела оценить, и теперь силуэт преследовательницы, которая бросала дверцу им вслед и бежала за ними, неотвратимо удалялся. Их краткое секундное рандеву ещё состоялось на крыше. Прежде чем улизнуть через минное поле с Габриэлем, Наполеон взглянула в глаза своей опасности. У ее опасности были серые глаза, полные злости.

***

— Ещё раз вякнешь что-нибудь про меня или партию, переломаю кости, Ковбой, — Курякина отрывается от шахмат, чтобы бросить на американку тяжёлый взгляд. Соло в восторге. Если бы кто-то тем вечером, когда в небо «летели багажники», сказал бы Наполеон, что она будет в дальнейшем сотрудничать с этим образцом Красной Угрозы, она бы рассмеялась. Ей и сейчас смешно. Смешно от того, что они уже которую миссию работают вместе. Но смешнее всего то, как напрягается Ульяна Курякина, стоит Соло появиться в ее поле зрения. Когда они вдвоем, без Габриэля, Наполеон чувствует себя хулиганом с рогаткой, а Ульяна как будто дикое животное. И каждое слово Соло словно выстрел из рогатки. Удивительно, но американку такое положение устраивает более чем: сердце пропускает удар, стоит воздуху между ними загустеть, а взгляду Курякиной потемнеть до оттенка расплавленного свинца. Наверное, Наполеон мазохист. А уж это «заманчивое» словосочетание — «переломать кости»… Наполеон тщательно смакует в памяти их вторую встречу в женском туалете (не самое привлекательное место для встреч), где сильные руки советской агентки обхватывали тело американки. Неприличные мысли Соло старается откидывать: просто у нее давно не было секса, а в Ульяне плещется сплошной первобытный инстинкт.  
— Тебя в скаутах не учили, что нельзя долго смотреть зверям в глаза? — усмехается Курякина, вставая с кресла и направляясь к себе.  
— Что-то я не вижу здесь животных. Или ты хочешь сказать, что ты просто дикая в постели?   
Конечно, типичная Соло, что не шутка, то про секс. Но тем не менее Ульяна искренне смеется, и Соло отмечает, что это первый раз, когда она ее рассмешила.

***

Соло не справляется. Она едва перебирает ногами и старается держаться прямо, прикрывая пиджаком окровавленный бок. Наполеон чувствует за собой хвост и пытается скрыться на людной улице. Она убыстряется, но ей кажется, что она только зазря тратит свои силы и становится медленней прохожих. И попытка ее игры в прятки в толпе провальная: она чувствует, как оставляет за собой шлейф крови. Голова кружится, и веки провально слипаются, так что Соло не удивляется, когда в начавшемся бреду и тумане перед глазами ей мерещится фигура медведя. Выстрелы и человеческие крики отступают на задний план, и ослабевшая Соло, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, снова замечает медведя, на сей раз внимательно изучающего ее лицо.

Наполеон смеётся во сне, ей снится, что кто-то шершавым языком лижет ей щеки и щекочет нос. Соло пытается дотянуться руками до источника шалостей и случайно дотрагивается до пушистого меха, вклинивая в густую шерсть свои пальцы. На заднем плане кто-то не по-человечески урчит, и Соло так пугается, что резко распахивает глаза и просыпается. Яркий свет ее гостиничного номера режет сухие глаза, в горле пересохло, но тело удивительным образом не болит от ран. Наполеон осторожно приподнимается на кровати, замечая повязку на раненному боку. В номере никого, кроме нее, но за стенкой она чувствует громогласный голос Ульяны, разговаривающий по телефону:  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что это запрещено, но я не могла поступить иначе. Ситуация требовала незамедлительного решения, у нас был раненный агент с ценными сведениями. За ней…за агентом шел хвост, подтягивалось подкрепление. Человек бы с этим не справился бы… Гражданских не тронула… Уэверли в курсе. Это ведь не будет означать…? Ольга Сергеевна, не…делайте поспешных выводов. Уэверли свяжется с Вами.  
Последние слова Ульяна словно выплёвывала с трудом из себя. Даже стоя в другой комнате, Наполеон чувствовала нарастающий гнев Курякиной. Брошенная с силой трубка телефона была как нажатый курок пистолета. Вслед за трубкой загрохотало что-то массивнее. Американка вздрогнула, не зная, стоит ли ей показывать свое присутствие. Однако когда Ульяна зашагала по направлению к ее комнате, Соло откинулась на подушки и притворилась спящей. Впрочем, Курякина, подойдя вплотную к прикрытой двери, так и не зашла вовнутрь, потопталась на месте и развернулась. А Наполеон снова потянуло в сон.

***

Однажды утром, во время одной из миссий Наполеон просыпается, ощущая терпкий запах хвои. Убедившись, что она в номере, а не где-нибудь в лесной чаще, Наполеон обнаруживает источник запаха на столе гостиной — это грубо обломанные ёлочные ветки. Наполеон смеётся, шальная мысль твердит, что это дело рук Ульяны. Соло ставит их в воду и намеревается нанести визит КГБшнице. Соло также замечает огромное количество выпавших ёлочных иголок на полу и беспорядок в вещах, словно кто-то габаритный побывал здесь. Наполеон недовольно цокает: «Она что, медведя из России сюда привезла?» На секунду в ее голове возникает воспоминание о бреде с медведем, и Соло передёргивает плечом. Чушь!  
Наполеон решительно надвигается в номер Курякиной и стучит как минимум пять раз. Ей открывает Ульяна, и на ее лице улыбка. Соло сразу подмечает наличие в номере Габа и алкоголя, и Наполеон чувствует, что кажется им помешала.   
— Извиняюсь, что отвлекаю, но, Большевик, в следующий раз заметай следы, если проникаешь в чужой номер.  
Наполеон разворачивается обратно, и на душе у нее паршиво. Курякина остаётся в недоумении как минимум минуту, а затем захлопывает дверь.   
— Что случилось? — интересуется Теллер.   
— Она сказала, что я вчера, кажется, была в ее номере, — отвечает Ульяна задумчиво.  
— Так кажется или была? — интересуется Габ, пряча улыбку в бокале бургундского вина.  
— Я была вчера в лесу, и я дала немного воли зверю, — расплывчато ответила Курякина.  
— Кое-кто понравился зверю, да? — ухмыляется Теллер.  
— Похоже на то, — пожала плечами Ульяна.  
— А что насчёт тебя? — поинтересовался Габ.  
— Ничего, — отрезала Ульяна, — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

***

С началом работы в А.Н.К.Л. Наполеон усмирила свою привычку заниматься сексом на каждой миссии, и вереница поклонников и поклонниц значительно уменьшилась. Однако время от время Соло флиртовала напропалую, дабы не потерять навыки «медового шпионажа». С кем-то из соблазненных доходило до постели, кому-то хватало флирта, но Соло всегда преследовала в сексе две цели: разрядка и спортивный интерес.

И вот сейчас Соло как раз-таки проводит разминку, нащупывая почву и вычисляя, с какой вероятностью ей удастся пощупать задницу гостьи бала. Она значительный юрист города, но больше в ней нет ничего особенного, разве что она блондинка и такая же высокая как… Наполеон находит Ульяну глазами очень быстро. Они смотрят друг на друга с секунду, и Соло готова поклясться, что между ними эту секунду искрило больше чем между нею и юристкой. Ульяна в минималистичном черном платье была горячее, чем все дамы в разноцветных платьях, в мехах и украшениях. Наполеон, кажется, слишком засматривается, потому что юристка хмурится и закашливается. Они вновь возвращаются к разговору, но мысль о странном взгляде Ульяны не выходит из головы. Она, что, ревнует?

Они не должны вместе пересекаться, чтобы избежать подозрений, поэтому Соло продолжает ворковать, а Курякина прохаживается между гостей, ожидая начала действий. И нервно сжимает бокал. И раздувает ноздри. «Точно ревнует», — победно заявляет себе Наполеон. Однако, Соло не догадывается, что дело не столько в ревности, сколько в запахе, от которого медвежий нюх сходит с ума. В обыкновенном состоянии Наполеон пахнет едва уловимо имбирём, но в возбуждённом состоянии запах имбиря усиливается, и он становится сладким, словно он был опущен в сахарный сироп. Зверь рвется к Наполеон как к бочке с медом, но Курякина всеми усилиями сдерживает себя. Стиснутый бокал шампанского трескается в руках, и Ульяна спешит его опустошить, пока бокал окончательно не разбился. «Чертова капиталистическая стерва, нашла время течь в трусы», — ворчит про себя Ульяна.   
Курякина едва выдерживает официальную часть бала с этими многословными речами, и, когда последние аплодисменты озвучены, Ульяна замечает, что Наполеон след простыл. Запах ослабился, но воровка была внутри дома: Курякина знала, что сейчас она подходит к сейфу. Как только она достигнет его, надо будет отключить электричество.

Дом померк в темноте, сигнализация выключилась, и начались визги и крики. Под всеобщей паникой никто не заметил, как из-под носа хозяина увели кодировки, и уж тем более никто не заметил, как агент Наполеон Соло целовала в губы агента Ульяну Курякину. Медвежий нюх сходит с ума от шокирующей близости запаха, но Ульяна Курякина контролирует себя. Контролировала.

***

У Соло болит голова от похмелья, и глаза разлепляются с трудом. Глядя неотрывно в потолок, Наполеон вспоминает, что они вчера пили вместе с Ульяной. Вспомнив вчерашние поцелуи, Наполеон поворачивает на бок и вскрикивает. В ее кровати лежит нечто бурое и мохнатое и оно, мать его, сломало ей кровать! Соло догадывается об этом, когда вскакивает и видит сломанные ножки и матрас на полу. Зверь на вскрик недовольно кряхтит, но просыпаться не собирается. Наполеон решается осторожно сесть на кровати и поглядеть на чудо-юдо на соседней подушке. В ходе беглого осмотра Соло пришла к выводу, что это медведь, и не сдержала второй вскрик. Кажется, медведь проснулся, потому что протянул свои лапы и притянул девушку к себе. Наполеон нервно сглотнула, уже подумывая о том, что так и не написала завещание, и что вообще какая-то это глупая смерть — от дикого медведя, ни откуда взявшегося в цивилизованном номере. Но вместо этого медведь принялся лизать ей живот. Это было очень щекотно, но Наполеон боялась разозлить его резкими движениями, поэтому отторгаться сразу не стала.  
—Прекрати, это щекотно, — попросила Соло, не выдержав, и медведь действительно прекратил.  
—Ты что, понимаешь человеческую речь? — удивилась Наполеон. Вместо ответа медведь показал лапой на кепку Ульяны, что покоилась на прикроватном столике.  
— Что? Ты хочешь кепку Большевика? Она же будет злиться, — улыбнулась американка —Какой ужас, разговариваю с медведями. Кстати, где Курякина? Ты ее съел?  
Медведь показал на себя.  
— Ты все-таки ее съел? — поражается Соло, и ее брови ползут вверх. Медведь недовольно ворчит, а потом опять показывает на кепку.  
— Да задрал ты с этой кепкой. Если Курякина жива, она тебя съест, — пробурчала Соло, взяв кепку и напялив ее на медведя.  
— Доволен? Очень похож на… Ульяна?  
Кажется, медведь попробовал похлопать в ладоши. Наполеон на секунду подумала, что ее охватила белая горячка. Однако шершавый язык медведя был самый что ни на есть всамделишный, и он лизал ее щеки.  
— Господи, я не леденец, Большевик. Поверить не могу… Ты ведь можешь потом превратиться в человека?  
Большевик утвердительно кивнула, однако лизать не перестала.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросила Соло, и вместо ответа медведь легко толкнул ее, чтобы она легла обратно на кровать, острый коготь осторожно прошёлся по белью, разрывая кружево лифчика.  
— Эй, ты чего удумала? — испугалась Наполеон, глядя на разодранное белье, оголяющее грудь.  
—Ты с ума сошла, Ульяна, это не…правильно, — взволнованно сообщила американка, когда шершавый язык коснулся ее груди, тщательно облизывая соски.Наполеон густо покраснела: — Я так понимаю мне не стоило шутить про зверя в постели, да?  
Медведь довольно заурчал и спустился к животу. Наполеон напряженно вздохнула. Недвусмысленные действия берсерка сводили американку с ума, и медведь прекрасно чувствовал запах её возбуждения.  
— Ульяна, я, конечно, знаю, что ты меня хочешь, но может не будем… — Соло так и не закончила, потому что медведь окончательно порвал её нижнее белье, освобождая от всех преград. Наполеон окаменела, а меж тем медведь принялся вылизывать ее промежность и нежным касанием лапы просил раздвинуть ноги шире. Наполеон кусала пальцы, стараясь не стонать, тело против воли прерывалось мурашками, а медведь утробно рычал, довольный, что добрался до главного источника запаха. Наглость медведя ничуть не уступала его упертости, с которой он продолжал лизать. От прикосновения клитора языком Наполеон извивалась и становилась влажной ещё сильнее. В конце концов, Соло расслабилась, отдавшись своим ощущениям и разведя шире ноги. Медведь послушно слизывал с неё соки, и даже проникал языком внутрь, от чего Наполеон громче охала и елозила на кровати. От наслаждения Соло даже не заметила, как медведь исчезает, и между её ног появляется Ульяна, совершенно обнажённая. Почувствовав, что большой шершавый язык сменился на человеческий, Соло распахнула глаза:   
— Большевик, Господи, боже…иди сюда.  
Ульяна поддалась, начиная поцелуй первой и поглаживая тело Наполеон.  
— Так что ты говорила там о зверях в постели, Ковбой? — спросила насмешливо Ульяна, вновь набрасываясь на Соло и клятвенно себе обещая, что все это утро не выпустит ее из медвежьих объятий. И всю оставшуюся жизнь не будет из них выпускать, но американке это предстоит узнать чуть позже.


End file.
